Reimu in Spase
by Talos Angel
Summary: I am once again sorry; I got really upset and drank a lot last night. I will write better stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

REMU IN SPECE

CHAPTEF KNE; THE NEW EVOL!

-Oen day it was not day it actually night in it was actually NIT gemsoko it wad TOKYO and ther was Madoka and her frends the done with school it was sumer vaccination. "Water we gonna do Madoka? Thyere is no scool!" Saku Kyouko was board. "There are no mosters so we cango on Vacayion!" Mami tell everyone. "I know! We will smith thr bad duys and safe town!" Sakya wondered, but ten she real that all the whiches were dead. "I have a butter idea! Will visit my sister Reimu in Gensoko!" Madoka yelled rely happy because she didn see Reumu in foreber and her las name id NOT Hakurei because Reimu was seprated at birth in taken by Yukaro to Gesnokyo before she could be name because there was a porphecy that said Reimu had to save Gensoko from evil. Also Remu did not die her hair pink she dyed it PURPLE. "THat is a god idea!" the other girls sang and they all goat on a bus to head off to the palce that the need to goo to to gensokyi.

BUT THY DIDN"T KMOW SOMING IMOPRTANT!

-There was a N EW EBIL IN HENSOKYO! IT was in new barf guy HQ in the flyung hellicoopter fortress that is frying in the sky! Iw was ruled by the evil psychochiatrist who wad very angrey! "GIKFRED VON BAGINS AND EVIL UNCLLE HAIRY DIE? Thos mutherfockers cant do anytjing right!" Then Dr. Psychochiatrist minion who waqs nammed Ronald run in and sad "I HAVE THE PORNOTYPE YUO WANTED!" and he gabe dr. Pychocologist a brain in a jar in a robit in a gun! "YES!" Psychocoligist evil laugher, "Now I can branwash peop into being my sex slave! AHAHAHAHAH!" Then Psucocologist needs a test subject to test on, so he went to hiss cage and saw osmeone there! He shjooted the person in the cage, but ther brain melted and they die. "DAMMIT IT still has bugS!" Psychocologist screamed, "Fix it now!" and he threw it at Rinald. "Yes sir!" Ronald said scared and he ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP TOO: THEY GIT TO GESOKYO!

-Madoka, Homura, Sakuya, Sakura, and Momi went on the bus to Mt. Komagatake, and they clime up the mountan and got to there tip. Then they went to a old abbadoned shrine there and it wass dark insoide and it was full of webs and rocks because of not use. There was amlost nothign in there but statue. "How do we get Gensolyo from here?" Assed the Homura. "Here!" and Madoka push the statue asid and there were stars. They went downstairs into the dark modly basemint and saw a portal like in Apteture Since. "This portal leds to Gensoko and my sister is there!" They all jumped in the portl at the sam time and were in Hakirei Shrine right then! "Oh Hell!" Reimu cheer happie, "I wassent expecting you tall, sitser!" Then they hug and kiss but it is OK cuase they do it in Europe but Homura blush add look away because of a little jealous. "Were on vacaton so we decides to visit you very much so who is that" Madoka ask and she punted at Crepe Hakurei. "That is my daugher Crap Hakurei! I am a train her to be my successor and she is doing goo so far."

Crepe was tranning to be a good miku in the future id she would need to strip evil because she is nut good enough yet. She threw her balls at the target and also she lasered at it and it explooded. "I'll never be a bood miko!" Crepe crier, "Reimu can blow it up fastre wit less lasers!" "Dont guve up!" Madoka told the Crepe, "I used to not be a gppd ad magical girl and I failed to beat the lobster, but I practice and gett better!" "Who ate you?" Crepe asked Madoka. "I am Madoka I am Reimus sister." "Then you are my ant!" Crepe yelled happy. "We're her frends." Said MADoka's frinds Homura, Sakura, Mami, and Sayaka. "Thakns!" Crepe said and then she was Mami. "WOAH!" Mami was very pretty to Crepe and she also is had big beasts, and was tall and shine hare. Then Crepe have a crush Mami. "M,,,Mami I..." Crepe was to nervous to. "What is right?" Mami ask Crepe because of concern? Marisa saw that Crepe was in a sicky situation so she said "Why dony we all go to yhe Moria shrine and have a picknic she means to say?" Everyone said "YES" Because they are hungry.

BYT THE DIDNT KOW THAT RUNALD THE MINON OF PSYCHOCIATREST WAS WASHING THE WIDOW! "Hahaha1 those foals donut know tht I will steel there brians and use it for the branwasher gun!" Then he sneak away lik Solid Snape and hide in box.


	3. Chapter 3

CJAPTER TREE: WEAR IS SANAE?  
>-Everyone was ay Moria Shirne witch was like Hakurei shrine but tey have a reptile house and snakes and frogs, but Suwacko and Canako were lookinf under stuff like cars and trees and alligotors looking around. "Why are you looking for?" Ask Reimu she didnt know. "We are locking for our daughter Snane she isn't her!" "What does she look like maybe we can fin her?" Madoka asked she was worried." "She has green hair and hair eyes and she has a snack." Kanako told them, so they decided to kool for Sanae. "OK Well spilt up and look somewhere else." Reimu tells, "Me and Maerisa will go to the left, Madoka and Hiomura can go to the rigfht, Sakuya add Sakura can go to the backwardsw, and Crepe and Mommy go forwards. Are we cear?" "Tes" said everyone and they went mooking.<p>

Remu and MArsia went to the left, and ther was a born there. "Are you here, Snanae?" Marisa asked Sanae but actually she wasnt there it was just a snake. "Piss" said the snake )tat meant "Sane is NOT Hear.( "Oh OK" Reimu said very sda.

Madok and HOmuhomu wet to the left, and there was a river. "Mabbey Sandy is here!" Madoka iscreamed but there was just fish three. "Glub gulp" said the fiss but they actual; mint "Go look somewear else." So Madoka and Homuro went even more left, but all that was there was a bunch of rocks.

Sayaka an Sakura decided to go back, but the hit a wall. "OW!" sad Sayaka becuase it fuking hurt lik heel. "Itok" Sakura told her and she kissed her hurt and put bad-aid onyx. "Thanks!" Sakyaya smiled back because she actually liked Saku allot becuase she is very nice and copmasiionate not like all the stupid fuking boys at the scool who are all mean and sexist and only want to rape her they suck and thery should go get a gun and kill themselfes because everybody hats themn and wants tem to die slow add panfully!

Finally, Creep and Mami wet over to a tree, and the tee was hallow and Sanae was in there! "ello Sanee where haveyou ben?" assed Mami but Sanae didn't say anoying. "Is something wrong?" Crepe asked and she loooked at SNake's head and SHE HAF NO BRAIN! "Oh njo! Her brain was stolen!" they both sad really lood! "We need to get her back!" Mami tell Crepe so they pickle her up and bring her back to Suako and Kanco.

"This is VERY BDA!" cried Suwaco. "Well need to fin her brain but it will take time with our powers." Everyone was warrior. "What will we do in the mean time?" "I dont know go to the beach or something." Suwako suggest. So they decided that since it woul take lots of time to lactate Sanae's brain, beach. Who knows maybe its their!


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODE FOR: OBLOGATORY BEECH EPISODE!

WORNING! THIS CHAPER IS SEX!

-everybody got their simsuits and went to gesnokyo beach witch was next to the ocean next to gesoko, but Crepe had two tack a ubmrella because she was aslo vanpire becauser Remilias Scarelet acidently bit her when she saw yonger. it was hot but the watler was cooll, so everything war A.I.K! "Water refelcts sunlit a lot so you haveto puy on sunscreen or you will burn like vamire in sun!" Madoke told them and it was right if Crepe was in the sun instead of shad it would hurt a lot ow ow oooowwwww! Noone wants that, so everyone got some.

Then HOMura blushed and oloked at Madoka. "Can you help me put it in?" Modok looks wired because it could be pervert trick, but OK. She goat over Homu and put sun on her hands. She rub Homura sowly, going in circles and smooth across the back. "Ahhhhhh! That feels like sex." Homure moaned. Madoka begin to rob faster and faster lik Sonix Hegehod hecause she was horn too because fo this.

"Madoka," Homura gapsed, "Let's be fuck behind the sack bar over their!"

"YES!~" Madoka teld Homura so thet hide in the wodden shack where noone wood see them have sex. then Homura her swim off so she was NAKED. Madura did the same thing, so se was naked too!

"puss your putty!" Moane Homura as she speed her legs. Mafoka really like this so she got on Gomura and they were tribals. Madka trust her pelvis forward, but also buck hips and grind side to sid. Hmura liek this; she breathing hard and groan while has to leep up with Madoka hip lotion, so hat to rub an grinnd left and right and lift and right! the robbing was creating alot of good feeling because of genitalia. BUT THEN A NOCK! Sakura and Saka tickled down the door becuase that tought that all the moaning means that Madoka an Homera was hurt bad!

"Hey Madoka and Homura what AHH OH MY GOD THEY ARE FUCKING!" Sayako yelled at the top of the lung. "Cool I wanna see!" Sakura told her because she is akso private like Homura. "PLESE LEAF GO AWAY!" MAdoka creamed angrier at them because they intorupted the good part. "But I wanted to wash!" Sakua prototested. "Sakura it is rude to watch your friends have sex." Homura tilt her, "So you can go have six somere else!" "But we win brother you!" Sakira said back, will just do it in the corner!" "No go do sux in an other building." Homu and Madaka told them, so they goat sad and had to leave. They saw noother building, so no.

"Why not outsid?" Sakura asked Sakura "Because a children might see us like Crepe Hakrei come with us you remember that?" Aske Sayaka? "We'll just tell them wrestler!" Sakura idead. "Good idea!" Sayaka sad to her so they sarted wrangling echi other. Sayaka bent Sakura down and srarted to spank her but hard! "Tis is what you get for being bag dirl!" She raisined her hands really high and ten bought then down rely fast like a flyswatter and hit Sakura but leave it start to turn rose. Sakura still likes this because it feels good her some peope are like that you just have to try it tourself to know why if?

Menwhile a few mills away Reimu and Marsia and Crepe and Mami were waking on the beach somewhere a few miles away. Crepe bushed because she liked Mami, but she didn't cow if Mami her? "Mom does MAMI like me?" Crepe asking Reimu. "I dunno you should ask ker!" Reimu wispered back tow Crfpe because it wood be mean to talk abot someone loud enough to here them if they are already in there. "Mommy do you like me?" Crepe wasked Mami? "Of course you are nice friend my frind!" Mami smelled at her. Crepe sailed, but was sad on in side bacause Mami didn't crush her like she did a crush on Mami! Then Crepe fell nd hit her head! OW! "Crepe yelled loud!" I wasn't hearetbreak, but a liter in a bottle! "Letter it sayd?" Ask Marisa after help Crap up. The letter says

Desu Psychochiatrist,

I stole Sanaes brain and it wall be good for use in yor brainwashing gun so you caqn bainwash sexual slacery.

hatefully yors,

Ronald!

He eas going to mall it to the helicoopter castle but he dropped it on hiss way to the post orface.

"We can fin Sanaebrain because of rerun adress on it!" AREIMU yelled with koy. "We will tell everyone!" so they all run back to the hut to tell them that letter, but saw Sakura sanking Sayka and her but was red! "WHAT?" Reimu dimanded! "Uhh...wrestling!" Sakura told them. "That is cool maybe Ill try it later!" "CREPE!" Reimu and Marisa and ami snapped her because they did not want her to pank them because of awkword. "We need to finmd Reimu and Marisa wear are they?" Ask Marisa and Remu. "Thet are in there shed over there!" "Bit they are having sex." Sayaka told them,. "Mom what is sex?" Crepe asked confused becuse Remilia didn't tell her. Everyone signed. They had the evidance so they had to go back to Suaco and kanacoo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaptre THREE: The finnal BATTLE!

Everyonw was in there clothes again and back in Moria Shrine. "This letter says that we can save the brain in sky fort but we can't get there because I can't carry everyone" Reimu and Cepe and Marisa Suwacko and Kakano because obly they can fly. "I have idea!" Ten Suwako and Canacan charged up their explosion magicks and rocket juped the grond below and jumped them all into the helicooperr fort.

"Hahaha! Cuming here soo son?" Psychochiatrist ask them on PA, "First you have to git past Runald!" Ronald was there and he had a flametrower and a knife. "Now I will FIRE you if you dont bow don to Psycho!" "Screw you doshbag!" Sakura yell and throw her spear at Ronald! it hit Ronald in the duck, so he creamed loud, but wasont dead. "You will pay for that you fothermucher!" his flamethrower started fire, but Sayaka had the powur of water princes fish so could water the fire so no fir! "UFCK!" Ronald said clamly he only has a nife now. Ronald did not have a plan though; he run to the fire extingisher and broke it to fire axe, so now a fireax knifer! He towed it like a boomerang, and it almost shit Madoka, but Homira talked her to the ground fist so it miss. "Now i HAVE NOTING!" Ron taught, but he also has magicks! Ronald use macig to make a gollum rise and it was rocks!

The golrm punched everyone into a wall, inculding Ronalf becaus "NOONE CAN VONTROL ME!" "Oh no he will kick us all!" Ronald cry like stupid baby je is. "Will take care of it!" Marisa yells, but her maser sark only wirks against blod and flesh, not rock! "Wait Reimu maubey you can ball it with Ynigyangball?" Crepe was wandering. "Good idea!" So Reimu summoned all her family power to power her balls and throw them at the gillum and its half broke! Now golem core was exposited to the air! "Tats our chance!" Madoka looked so she shot a milion arrows at the core and blew up the core! Golem dead. "TANKS FOR SAVVING MEEE!" Rolald cried but they punched him and threw him off the side into jail because hiss stupid ass almost kill them with golem! The sherriff of gensokio said "Thanks! We try to cat this guy for moths!"

"DAMMIT I HALF DO DO IT MYSHELF!" Psychochia was mad, but he had scecret wepon! He stole a dreagnaught from the blod ravens space marimes on planet Tipon when they weren't attention. Then he pot a jetpack on it feet so it can fly. Evrryone shot and speared at it, but bounce! "My armoire is impervertious to your week attack!" Psycho laughed at them as brainwashing gun shoot. it shoot them all, but it did nothing. "Watthe fuck is shit?" Psychochiatrist angried. "Its not the brain that bad" Mani states, "Its your GUN SUCKS FUCK!" Psuchochiatrist cried mad and throw the gun at tem, but Marisa caught itso they have the brain now dog!

But problem: still cant hurt Pychochiatrust! Then Crepe notice somet; The jet pACKS can be weak! Crepe charge up a yng yang firball,and shoot i, but it missed because Crepe has bad catiracts eyes. "Mami there is jetpack you can shot it?" Crepe aksed because she can't. "Yes." Mami reptiled, so she ponted her ruffle at the jetpak foot. "TIRE AID FINALY!" Mami yelled really loud and shot a yellow lazor that was so strong it cut the deadnot leg off. "OH NOOOO!" Psycho fly away now to cotrol panel and CASH! the Dreadought crashed and it spilt into burning reck and metal sharpnel cut open Psychochiatrist head and rip his brains apart and ten pour fire and radioactive into his bran cells and then he died.

THEN THE FORT! "Oh no we gotta out fast!" Reimu shout so they all run away, but5 MADOKA GOT SUCK UNDER A ROCK! Homura roned over to her and try to get her out. "Run Homu Im gonna die and you too if you dont leave!" Madoka cry. "NO! I LOVE YOU MADOKA!" Homira cry too. It was too late, the fort crashed into the ocean with Homu and Madoika still in!


	6. Chapter 6

CHApter SEVEN: GOODBYE MADOKA.

"NOOOO! THERE DEAD!" Reimu cried because it was sad, and everyone cried, even Yuukka who was angry bitch. "I sorry she..." Marisa sad, but can't finnish. "I sorry this is my false!" Mami cried, "If I didn't dreadnought, the this didn't have happened!" "It's not your fault," Crepe Told Mambi, "You saved te rest of us from Psychochiatrist by doing that."

THEN A MIROCLE HAPPEN! "Look the water!" Sayako shout! Homura was caring Madoka out of the water and they higged they ware still a life! "HOORAY! eheryone shooted and they fly down to Homura and Madoka and hug then because they thought they were dead? "It takes more than a water to kill us." Homura smelled. "Let's return the brain." Madoka told them so they went back to Moira Shine.

"Thank you for savoring my brain!" Sanae thanked after she her brain back in her hed. "No problemo!" Marisa chickled, and everyone laughed. "In all serious ness you did good," Kanacko told them, "Here Madoka, you can have a horrorary Mokra shrine clothes and shrine maden stick for your service to the mother countri. Your friends can have one too." MAdoka sunnedly looked at her wach. "Oh! Sumerian vacation is almost over!" "Aww." The gorls still wanted to say in Gensokyo because fun, but had to school sometime. Crepe looks at Mami. "Bye Momy!" "I know Idon't like you as my girlfriend, but someday you will find your love just keep locking." Mami tokld her. "Bye sister." Heimu and Madoka told each other and huged and kissed like in Europe. Then Madoka and her friends went back through the potal for the yeer.

EN THE

S.P: FUK YOU PSYKO I WIL NOT GIEV UP!


End file.
